


The First Meeting

by f1championship



Series: Jolyon and Marcus love story [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, love story in Motorsport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolyon and Marcus become teammate in GP2 with iSport</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Meeting

“Hi, I’m Jolyon, but you can call me Jo.”

“Hi, I’m Marcus, but you can call me Ma. Haha…”

“Marcus?” Said Jolyon.

“Yeah haha.”

The two new teammates stood still and there was a long moment of silence, before Jolyon said to Marcus, “I have to go now but I will see you tomorrow for the test.”

“See you tomorrow” answered Marcus.

During the night, Jolyon didn’t manage to sleep as well as usual, maybe because he didn’t bring with him his precious trophies, or maybe for another reason. Jolyon didn’t stop to think of Marcus, and he didn’t understand why. But finally, he managed to sleep. 

The next day, Jolyon and Marcus ate breakfast together. Jolyon drank a cup of tea and Marcus asked him “You don’t need coffee to Wake up the morning? I would be able to fall asleep in the car without my morning coffee!” 

“No! I prefer to drink tea, it’s better for me” answered Jolyon.

The test day finished; Jolyon asked Marcus if he would join him for dinner because for Jolyon, it was boring to spend it alone in his room.  
Marcus accepted and at 8pm, Marcus arrived in Jolyon’s room. But Jolyon, who thought that Marcus would come later, was in the bathroom. He didn’t hear that Marcus had entered the room and he left the bathroom naked, apart from a towel, which was not very long… 

Marcus was surprised to see him like this and Jolyon blushed a lot and went back into the bathroom. When he left the bathroom again, but this time with clothes, he apologized to Marcus and said to him that he didn’t expect him before 9pm. Finally, they ate together at 8.30pm. They talked about the conduct of the car and they prepared for the next day, the last day of the test.

At 9.30pm, Marcus went to his room and Jolyon went to his bed to sleep. But he didn’t manage to sleep again, because of Marcus. He thinks about when he left the bathroom in towel and Marcus saw him. He thought that he saw a smile on Marcus’ face, but why? Because he was amused by this situation or for another reason. He finally manages to sleep but without a good answer.

This is the last day of testing today and the team have planned to let both drivers drive, Jolyon in the morning and Marcus in the afternoon. While Jolyon drove, Marcus stayed in the garage, or went to the pitwall to listen the messages between Jolyon and the team. And during the afternoon, Jolyon did the same thing as Marcus. 

After the test day, Jolyon and Marcus had another week of holidays, and Marcus invited Jolyon to spend the evening with him. This time, they went into a bar to drink, no alcohol for Jolyon who has a strict diet but Marcus drank, a little bit too much maybe. At the end of the evening Jolyon and Marcus, who was totally drunk, were back in the hotel and Jolyon didn’t have any other choice than to put Marcus in his room. Jolyon took off his clothes to be comfortable, thinking that Marcus was asleep, but Marcus woke up and said to him, “I want you Jolyon”.

Jolyon blushed again but Marcus fell asleep right after that and Jolyon thought about this until he fell asleep too, next to Marcus. 

The next morning, Jolyon prepared for Marcus a cup of tea with aspirin, because he thought that Marcus would have a headache. And he was right. But Jolyon didn’t talk to him about what he had said last night. Jolyon was confused about that and he didn’t know how to react. After the breakfast, they had to leave the hotel and they went to the UK to prepare for the new GP2 season.

Jolyon couldn’t do anything else than think of Marcus every moment during his free time. He thought that he had fallen in love with Marcus, but he didn’t know if he should tell him how he felt for him. 

Jolyon decided to tell to Marcus about what he felt for him. So he invited him to spend the evening with him, at home. After a little beer for both of them, Jolyon asked to Marcus to sit on the sofa and to close his eyes. Jolyon was really nervous, but he found a good way to show him his feelings. He kissed Marcus. When he stopped, he blushed a lot, he was as red as a tomato! But Marcus kissed him back more confidently. Time had stopped for them and it was the best kiss that they’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to f1_rabbit who correct my work,


End file.
